


Sweet Memories

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 回憶何為最甜美是永不復得





	Sweet Memories

**我的宿命分為兩段**

**未遇見你時，和遇見你之後。**

 

玄關是世界第一沒必要。

 

橫山裕把全部重量放任在雙人沙發的凹陷裡，白皙分明的指節毫無意識的輕輕敲打著地面，任由昏暗從地板與窗簾流蘇的罅隙一點一點埋沒他眼角的表情。

太陽下山了，

他睜著那雙細長的眼睛數著天花板細小到不易察覺的裂痕。

肌肉習慣性的牽引著頸椎向著某個特定方向轉動，

卻又在馬上對準目標的時候使力一下回到原點，

力度詭譎的像初冬頹敗的向日葵扭曲成枯條的脖頸。

 

天黑了又怎麼樣，

像是受夠了那些被陰影吞噬的紋路擴張成更深幽的撕裂，

橫山裕不带留恋的干脆阖上眼。 

也不會再有誰站在那個地方笑著等他說歡迎回來。

 

沒必要的說法，不如說是最討厭。

 

那些兩個人穿過的，親密的緊緊挨在一起的鞋子、他不顧被他嘲笑太過幼稚一定要買下的相框裡兩個傻笑到不能再傻的人、用紅線串在一起掛在醒目位置不同形状的兩把備用鑰匙

那些，

從前習以為常的，

現在都消失不見的畫面。

 

如果房間裡面沒有玄關，

那開門就可以看到床，

就可以直直的，筆挺的，閉上眼向前倒去，

就不會看到並排過的兩隻牙刷，

說著等你回來的暖棕色頭頂，

和那個深深烙印在他眼底的，滿載著疲憊和疼痛頭也不回的背影。

 

如果沒有玄關，

村上信五就不會走。 

所以都是玄關不好。

 

如果沒有這該死的玄關，

村上信五才不會離開橫山裕身邊。

 

**你治好我的憂鬱，而後賜我悲傷**

**憂鬱和悲傷之間的片刻歡喜，透支了我生命全部的熱情儲蓄**

 

是寂靜的黃昏，

是空蕩的房間，

是只能聽到時針的聲響和著生命的流逝在细密的血管裡悲傷迴盪

是太過安靜的積鬱緊緊裹脅住心臟的無眠之夜 

是某種節點之後的每一天，

每一晚。

 

人類是公認的群居動物，無法戰勝寂寞，也見不得別人寂寞，

所以總會有誰問起為什麼你還是孑然一人。

都通通被他以麻煩為由搪塞過去。 

耳邊又有聲音開始問他到底喜歡過誰沒有，他定定的盯著那個人漸漸有點慌亂的眼睛，最後還是溫柔的輕描淡寫表示否定。

“或許是還沒碰到過真正喜歡的人吧。”圓場和轉換話題已經變成一種鈍悶之後的條件反射，

而心痛和謊言死去後，不甘和真實得以在遍地空洞之中隱蔽留存。

「其實我曾經碰到過，碰得太早，以至於我沒來得及分清，也沒來得及弄明白。」

你看，世人多奇怪。喜歡的人得不到，得到了不珍惜，在一起時懷疑，失去了懷念，懷念的想相見，相見的又恨晚。

終其一生，滿是遺憾。

 

總是有那種道理，

情場失意，事業得意。

迫不及待的告訴你作為一個合格的大人，失去的就要徹底丟掉，人生中的所有事物都會有一套更好的plan B。

可惜對一個看到米奇會開心尖叫的男人，“合格的大人”這件事情從來都需要一份長長的底端注釋。

我想要一個有著世界上最好看的眼睛的，最可愛的虎牙的，會軟軟的向自己撒嬌的，會生氣的拍自己頭的，會在噩夢後輕輕窩在自己懷裡的， 會紅著眼睛隨著自己的手指喘息呻※吟的plan B，

我想要一個最像村上信五的，最不是村上信五的plan B。

我要去哪裡找才可以？

 

就連萬能的神燈都無法在愛情面前許諾一句永遠，

用工作充實自己這種藉口，每個筆畫都在尖聲叫嚷著他橫山裕只是為了假裝並不在意。

是有多懦弱

只敢在深夜的廣播，在看不到表情又不得不回答的這個時候，

試探又貪心的提起戀愛的話題。

「最近有沒有喜歡的人？」

「有沒有在意的女孩子？」

「喜歡的類型是什麼樣的？」

然後看著那個人低下頭躲閃的樣子乾笑兩下，內心該死的長舒一口氣。

類型？在意？喜歡？

他連他在一夜糾※纏後喜歡索※要一個吻的習慣都瞭若指掌，什麼時候裝模作樣的開始不熟悉他喜歡的類型這種無聊的問題。

 

是有多差勁

只能濫用工作的職權和那個人異常強烈的責任心一次比一次更加過分的索取和確認，

然後就有了一個理由小心翼翼的開心和心安很久很久，

就有了可以面無表情和他擦肩而過的勇氣， 

就可以在被現實逼迫到窒息的時候拼命圈出個餘裕。

 

不在意什麼的，其實在意到想哭的吧，

畢竟每次每次看到他的那雙眼睛，

空空蕩蕩的心裡大大小小的角落全部都是滿溢出來的回憶。

**想飲一些酒，讓靈魂失重，好被風吹走**

 

並沒有被無端想像的，那麼異彩紛呈的情史，

要不然怎麼會把他弄丟之後再也沒有辦法找回來，

甚至手足無措到不知道如何把放在他身上的那顆心召回自己的胸膛。

在還沒有長成懂得克制和審時度勢的大人之前，他深信只要緊緊抱著某樣東西就不會讓他跑掉。

可長大就會慢慢明白，

能證明有多愛的唯一途徑就是傷得有多深。

人類的陋習啊， 

慣於自我保護，心安於無端懷疑，

你以為我刀qiang不入，我以為你百毒不侵。  

就像赤手握著粗壯的荊棘奮力拔河那樣，

掌心的傷口麻木到什麼時候覺得還能夠再咬咬牙走下去，

粘膩的濕痕提醒自己痛到什麼程度就只能放開被浸染鮮紅的藤蔓帶著疲憊和痛苦轉身離開。

在喜歡一個人的心意上，人們總是喜歡一個一個一次一次親手放上負重，然後看著頑強著顫抖的那顆心不鹹不淡的鼓掌表揚，嘖嘖稱奇。

“多痛我都喜歡妳”“抱歉太痛了我想先離開”， 

這樣的轉變也大抵是有個心理意識在。

所以沒辦法去指責誰，大概都是命運。

可是好運壞運，都是作繭自縛，還能接受就苟活，堅持不下去了就快點死掉，

身陷囹圄也不願意放弃荊條，直到顫抖的發現自己再也握不住別人的掌心，那就只是自己給自己的桎梏和一敗塗地，

即使不能愛你，也還是，

像向日葵渴望陽光一樣的，

放棄不了愛你這個生理反應。

都是他的活該。

 

他已經很久都沒有再丟過東西了，

而會驚覺這件事情，是發現掛在牆上的那串備份鑰匙已經積起了薄薄一層浮塵。

張了張冰涼的指尖把那串已經有點褪色的紅線握在手心裡，

就像失憶的武士終於找到了自己遺失已久的劍，

記憶如海浪般呼嘯而來，

他的聲音 他的氣息 他如何笑著把他們係在一起 他如何把他的調笑都封殲在一個吻裡。

「阿橫的家和我的家係在一起，這樣即使丟掉了鑰匙也還有我家可以去。」

「要是都不小心弄掉了呢」

「那阿橫就是笨蛋了呀，不過笨蛋阿橫有我嘛，所以也不用擔心。」

海浪獨有的鹹腥味蔓延侵蝕在這逼硯小小一番天地裡，嗆的橫山淚流不止。

溫存和眼淚就這樣安安靜靜的順著紅線紛繁複雜的紋路留在那裡，

以至於，

以至於，

等到他真的可以有勇氣把它若無其事的掛回那扇牆之後，

手心裡的堅硬摸起來竟滾燙的恍若變成了熱源。

 

我現在已經不會再丟東西了啊，ヒナ。

 

你也已經不在了。

那我被擊成七零八碎的心，

只有我自己一個人的話，要付出多少時間才能夠自己找齊？

 

**可一想到終將是你的路人，便覺得，淪為整個世界的路人**

   
生平第一次難過為什麼自己沒有一副天生的好歌喉，

甚至連陶醉在歌聲旋律裡面放聲大哭的藉口都不可以有， 

不是有首歌這樣唱的嗎， 

「雖然你不會再聽見那歌聲/但我還會繼續唱/就像往常那樣唱」

那，

雖然他再也不會聽到他深藏在心底的那句愛你，但是悄悄的說一說，也還是可以的吧。

就對我寬容一點吧，橫山裕想。

畢竟這飛逝而過的每一天，置諸不理的每滴淚，

他真的是太努力了， 

才能帶著風輕雲淡的笑容強忍至如今。

 

總說愛戀不過是一場高燒，思念是緊跟著的好不了的咳。

更矯情一點的說法是二十歲的時候他曾把愛情視作生命，後來他大病了一場，愛情替他抵了命。

可惜橫山裕是個異常不配合的患者，

搞不清是想讓誰再心疼一點，

硬撐著硬撐著，

把明明快要醫治好的心動放在疼痛以北的寒風凜冽裡，

把明明快要忘記的眼睛深深鎖在內心那個蠻橫的只刻下唯一名字的小金庫裡，

微笑的臉也好，難過的臉也好，所有的應該丟掉全部被小心翼翼的撿起來擦乾淨抱在懷裡，

用被昨日往昔灼燒到滾燙的胸膛硬生生的承接這所有冰涼的回憶。 

 

所以這後遺症延續到三十歲的中段，

就總是演變成了

會在夜深人靜的時候，

在，只有他一個人的瞬間，

聽到玄關，发出某種特定在記憶之中的聲響。 

 

深夜時分最容易暴露人心，以至於他在恍惚時會以為是最不可能的那個選題。

慌慌張張從柔軟的床鋪上一躍而起，穿過走廊，飛跑到玄關前， 

血液在軀體之中快速流動，帶著不可置信的喜悅心臟鼓譟到漲大， 

漲大，

 

漲大。

 

最後在看到玄關慘白的牆上那串刺眼的紅之後，視網膜連結大腦剎那冷凍結冰，連神經末段都像受女巫的紡錘所託，呼吸不穩，喪失知覺。

 

愛意在夜裡翻牆，

是空空蕩蕩，

嗡嗡作響。

 

**又或許是風吧，**  

 

他還留著他家的備份鑰匙，

卻早已不知道他新家的地址在哪裡。

怎麼會來

有什麼用

 

**可風雖大，**

**風雖大，**

**卻都繞過我靈魂。**

 

左不過是此情以逝

此情以逝

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我的宿命分為兩段， 
> 
> 未遇見你時，和遇見你之後。
> 
> 妳治好我的憂鬱，而後賜我悲傷。
> 
> 憂鬱和悲傷之間的片刻歡喜，透支了我生命全部的熱情儲蓄。
> 
>  
> 
> 想飲一些酒，讓靈魂失重，好被風吹走。
> 
> 可一想到終將是你的路人，
> 
> 便覺得，淪為整個世界的路人。
> 
> 風雖大，都繞過我靈魂。


End file.
